To See You Happy
by PirateMouth
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't know she was taken. It wasn't that he didn't know she loved him with all her heart. It was exactly that he did know all these things…and that's exactly why it hurt the more. And that's exactly why he needed to stop.


**Title:** To See You Happy

**Summary:** It wasn't that he didn't know she was taken. It wasn't that he didn't know she loved him with all her heart. It was exactly that he did know all these things…and that's exactly why it hurt the more. And that's exactly why he needed to stop.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did I'd give Hikaru more credit.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, surprised to see her friend. She opened the door wider to let him in.<p>

"It's nice to see you, too" Hikaru sarcastically replied as he made himself at home, "Kaoru's not yet home and I left my key inside the room. Can't really enter our own apartment, can I?"

Haruhi crossed her arms, looking unimpressed, "You can ask the manager for the spare key, you know." she said in her usual monotone voice.

"And miss the chance to spend some time with my best friend?" Hikaru laughed, "I don't think so" He grabbed the remote and changed the channel from the news channel Haruhi was previously watching.

"Say," Hikaru started again, "have you cooked dinner yet?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, "I'm not your slave, Hikaru"

"I'm only your guest," Hikaru said in a sing song voice.

Haruhi grumbled and made her way into the kitchen. Hikaru heard her open the fridge and open a bottle before heading back into the room.

"Here" Haruhi said while handing him a beer. She plopped down next on the other side of the couch and rested her feet on his lap. "I didn't prepare anything tonight 'cause Tamaki said we'd be eating out tonight"

"Oh?" Hikaru asked looking mildly intrigued, "What's the occasion?" and then he took a sip of his drink, "Or is this another one of his random romantic getaways?"

Haruhi smiled, "the latter… for being together for three months, he said" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Hikaru paused for a second before handing her his drink, "Has…has it been that long already?"

Haruhi grabbed the drink from him and took a sip of her own, "yeah"

"Time does fly" Hikaru mused as he leaned back on the couch. They were quiet for a moment before Haruhi took another gulp and put the beer down on her lap, clutching it with both her hands. Hikaru glanced at her for a second and then he grabbed the drink from her.

"Take it easy, Haruhi! We both know how much of a lightweight you are. I'm sure Tono would much rather have you sober" he teased and then he took a drink himself only to place it on the table right after.

"As if you're not a lightweight yourself" Haruhi scoffed, "As if I need to remind you what happened in—"

"We agreed not to talk about that!" He quickly cut off, "besides, my liver has improved since then and you're twice a lightweight than me!" Hikaru grabbed his drink and took another swig and another and another… just to prove his point.

"Fair enough" Haruhi laughed. She glanced at the wall clock and cursed, "Damn! I'm going to be late. Tamaki's gonna be here in a few minutes and I haven't even taken a bath!"

She started scrambling to her feet and ran into her bedroom, leaving Hikaru to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Three months and yet his heart still couldn't let her go. He still pined for her modest smiles, her small gestures, her cooking, her intelligence, her passion, her honesty, her loyalty, her friendship, her love…<p>

It had to end.

* * *

><p>"When did I accumulate this much clothing?! I don't remember buying all of this!" Haruhi complained from inside the room, effectively snapping Hikaru back into the real world.<p>

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my mom sent her newest designs to you a few days ago" Hikaru shrugged. He stood up and made his way into Haruhi's room, leaned on the doorway, and watched Haruhi stress over her clothes.

"Where are all _my_ clothes?!" Haruhi screamed right back, "I don't need this right now! I need to get re—"

"Calm down, Haruhi!" Hikaru finally said. He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leveled his eyes directly to hers, "You're overreacting. And this is coming from me" Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi blinked and took a calming breath, "You're right. This isn't helping anyone… thanks"

"On the contrary, you've made me very amused" Hikaru grinned, "And since you're blessed with being friends with _me_, Hikaru Hitachiin, soon to be owner of the Hitachiin company, and son of greatest fashion designer Yuzuha Hi—"

"Are you done gloating?" Haruhi grumbled, looking unimpressed.

Hikaru paused and put his hand on his chin, "The point is," he started, as he looked at her with a mischievous smirk, "is that I'll help you get ready, dear Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed in relief, "I finally have a use for you" she said exasperatedly, quickly bouncing back to her unaffected demeanor.

"You wound me, Haruhi. Besides, you use me plenty" he flashed her a grin and pushed her into the bathroom. "You wash up and maybe scrub that frown on your face. I'll pick your clothes and do your hair and makeup" he said before Haruhi could reply.

"O-okay," Haruhi said, slightly concerned by what Hikaru said, "um, Tamaki said we'd have a fancy dinner and maybe a short walk afterwards"

"Knowing him he's got something bigger planned" Hikaru mused as he looked at Haruhi's wardrobe. He heard the shower start just as he was pulling out a nice white dress. He laid that on the bed and went to look for the cream colored t-strap heels his mom sent for Haruhi. As soon as he found the shoes, he heard the shower stop and took it as his cue to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Using him.<p>

What a joke. Given the chance, _any_ chance to to be with Haruhi. Any chance to make her smile…happy…he'd take it in whatever form.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for doing this, Hikaru" Haruhi said while Hikaru was curling her hair.<p>

"It's no problem," Hikaru assured, "I'm actually surprised you didn't ask for any help before I got here. You're terrible at personal grooming. Like a baby, you constantly need to be watched over"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Hikaru laughed at his own joke, "That's rich coming from a guy that can't do his own laundry"

"I have _money_. I don't need to know. Besides, I'm doing them a favor. I'm enjoy their services and they enjoy the money I give back. It's a win-win situation!" Hikaru joked again.

"Whatever" Haruhi conceded, watching as Hikaru worked on her hair by looking at the mirror.

Hikaru ignored her penetrating gaze and continued curling her hair. The two succumbed to silence.

"Hikaru," Haruhi started again, "I don't think I ever thanked you"

Hikaru laughed, "I think the alcohol got into you, Haruhi. You already thanked me not two minutes ago"

"Not about that!" Haruhi said, "about Tamaki and I"

Hikaru paused, nearly dropping the hair curler, he raised his eyes and looked at the mirror, finally meeting her eyes, "No. I don't think you did" he replied with a smile. He went back to curling her hair, internally expecting the conversation to just end with that. But things never go according to plan.

"I know you don't…particularly want to hear this"

"Forget it, then" He brushed off. He put the hair curler down and picked up the modest necklace resting on the table.

Haruhi started again,"but I… I need to say it"

Haruhi looked down and laced her fingers together, "Y-you're one of the people who made me realize what I feel about Tamaki. You made him realize his feeling for me weren't," she scoffed, "fatherly"

Hikaru kept silent, instead he clasped the necklace onto her neck. With nothing else to dress up Haruhi in he succumbed to sitting on the bed beside Haruhi.

Hararuhi looked at him with her big eyes, a blush slightly forming on her cheeks, "You…you told me to confess to Tamaki. You made sure our first date went well — don't think I didn't notice you — You've done so many things for the both of us and—" she took his hands, "you've made us so happy. You've made _me_ so happy," she finally rested her other hand on his cheek, "and it kills me to see the sadness in your eyes, Hikaru"

At this point Hikaru was rendered completely speechless. He was shaking and rubbing his eyes with his free hand before a stray tear could fall, "S-stop being so serious, Haruhi. I am happy. I'm—"

"Don't lie to me, Hikaru" Haruhi pushed again, "I know you're sad inside! You try to hide it but—"

Hikaru shook his head, "I'm not lying, Haruhi"

* * *

><p>He <em>wasn't<em> lying.

As much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her…

He knew that that wouldn't make her happy. And that's all he really wanted.

* * *

><p>He removed Haruhi's hands and placed them on her lap, "I really am happy. Even… even if you're not happy…with me"<p>

"That's exactly why you're lying!" Haruhi accused.

"It's exactly why I'm not," Hikaru countered. Haruhi fell silent, waiting for him to explain his point.

"I mean," Hikaru started again, "I've already accepted that you love Tono… and he loves you back. But I just can't help what I feel" Hikaru stopped and glanced at Haruhi. She was still staring at him with her big eyes.

"…you know you're my best friend next to Kaoru, you know I love you with all my heart…"

"…and I'd do anything to make you happy. And I see you're happiest with Tono so that enough should make me happy"

"It shouldn't!" Haruhi scolded, "It can't be like this forever, Hikaru!"

"I'm not saying this would go on forever!" Hikaru said. He stood up, uncomfortable in sitting still and went to lean on the doorway, "Just…until it stops"

Haruhi frowned, "When exactly will it stop?"

"Don't frown, Haruhi. I worked so hard to make you pretty" Hikaru joked instead.

Haruhi crossed her arms and looked unimpressed as ever. Hikaru sighed in defeat,"I don't know, Haruhi. I can't exactly cut you out my life…and you can't make me!" He added as an afterthought.

"I won't ask you to do that" Haruhi said, her eyes softening, "I just… hate to see you like this…"

"Call me a masochist" Hikaru joked to break the silence.

"That's not funny," Haruhi frowned.

"You're not funny" Hikaru called back childishly.

The silence between them made the knock on the door twenty times louder. Haruhi started to move towards the door but before she could exit she stopped in front of Hikaru and gave him a big hug. She whispered something to him and let him go.

"Haruhiiii," Tamaki started and walked inside the room, "you took so long to open the door I just used my key and — Hikaru!" He made to grab him by the collar, "What are you doing alone with my daughter?! And so near the bedroom! Who gave you the permission to enter without my conse—"

Tamaki was gracefully cut off by Haruhi pulling him by the ear, "I thought we already established that you are anything but my father"

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed, "force of habit, dear"

"Better go before you're late for your reservation, Tono" Hikaru sniggered.

"You're right! But why are you here anyway?! You can't just—"

"He can do whatever he wants, Tamaki" Haruhi cut in. She shared a look with Hikaru before continuing, "Let's go already. He's right. We'll be late"

"Okay! Okay!" After that he transformed into a gentleman, "this way, milady"

Haruhi held his hand, "let's go"

She looked over her shoulder to look at Hikaru and smiled softly, "Make yourself at home and say hi to Kaoru for me when he gets back… remember what I said, Hikaru... Bye"

They closed the door behind him but not before Hikaru heard Tamaki ask what Hikaru should remember. He sighed and cleaned up the small mess he left in Haruhi's room. After that he went to the kitchen to grab another drink and headed back to the living room to lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes and remembered just exactly what Haruhi said.

_"It would make me happiest to see you happy, Hikaru"_

Because in the end, all Hikaru ever wanted was closure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For I haven't written anything for a long (long long long) time so pardon my writing and all. I just really feel that HikaHaru didn't end well. they left us hanging and I just feel so much for Hikaru huhuhu. This is my weak attempt for some closure. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
